List of Diecasts
Here is shown a list of diecasts in Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3, Planes, Planes: Fire and Rescue, the shorts, T-ROC, Storytellers and various other series. You can also see if Disney Docket has reviewed them or not. ''Cars'' * Artie * Andrea * Bennie Caliper (Cancelled) * Bernie Banks (Cancelled) * Bertha Butterswagon (Cancelled) * Bling Bling Lightning McQueen * Bob Cutlass * Brand New Mater * Brian Park Motors * Brush Curber * CB * Charlie Cargo * Charlie Checker * Chick Hicks * Cruisin' Lightning McQueen * Crusty Rotor * Dan' Haulin * Darrell Cartrip * Davey Apex * Dexter Hoover with Green Flag * Dirt Track Lightning McQueen * Doc Hudson * Dusty Rust-eze * Edwin Kranks * Fillmore * Flo * Frank * Frank Pinkerton * Greg Candyman * Guido * Hank "Halloween" Murphy * Johnny Blamer * Kevin Shiftright * Kori Turbowitz * Lee Revkins * Lightning McQueen * Lightning McQueen with Sign * Lizzie * Luigi * Luke Pettlework * Marilyn * Marlon "Clutches" McKay * Manny Flywheel * Mater * Matti * Megan Shifter * Mini * Misti Motorkrass * Murphy * Murray Clutchburn * Nick Stickers * Race Tow Truck Tom * Radiator Springs Lightning McQueen * Ralph Carlow * Ramone * Red * Roger Wheeler * Rotor Turbosky * Rusty Rust-eze * Ryan Shields * Sally * Sally with Tattoo * Sarge * Sarge with Cannon * Sheriff * Shiny Wax Hauler (Cancelled * Spin Out Lightning McQueen * Strip Weathers AKA "The King" * T.J. * Tex Dinoco * Tim Rimmer * Tractor * Tumbleweed Lightning McQueen * Van * Van Scanlane * Vinyl Toupee Cab * Yellow Ramone ''Cars 2'' * Adam Parke * Alex Carvill * Amera Revzk (Cancelled) * Andy Gearsdale (Cancelled) * Arik Wheelie (Cancelled) * Artist Ramone * Brian Gearlooski * Carla Veloso * Cruz Besouro * Daniela Muffler (Cancelled) * Erik Laneley * Francesco Bernoulli * Funny Face Mater (Cancelled) * Giuseppe Motorosi * Globie * Honk Cho * Inflight Mater (Cancelled) * Jeff Gorvette * John Lassetire * Josh Coolant (Cancelled) * Kevin O'Braken (Cancelled) * Lewis Hamilton * Lewis Hamilton's Pitty (Cancelled) * Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels * Max Schnell * Miguel Camino * Miguel Camino with Flames (Cancelled) * Miko (Cancelled) * Nick Pit-Tire * Nigel Gearsley * Otis * Outback Miles Axlerod (Cancelled) * Palace Cargoyle (Cancelled) * Petro Cartalina * Raoul ÇaRoule * Rod "Torque" Redline with Car Boot (Cancelled) * Sgt. Highgear * Shelley Shift (Cancelled) * Shu Todoroki * Shu Todoroki Pitty (Cancelled) * Silver Rip Clutchgoneski (Cancelled) * Terrell Geartry * The Queen with Antenna Up (Cancelled) * Turbo Bullock * Unnamed Blue Fiat Cameraman (Cancelled) * Unnamed BMW Raoul ÇaRoule Fan (Cancelled) * Unnamed Mini Cooper Max Schnell Fan (Cancelled) * Unnamed Pink Scion Nigel Gearsley Fan (Cancelled) * Unnamed Scion WGP Security Guard (Cancelled) (Non canon) * Unnamed Yellow BMW Cameraman (Cancelled) * Black British Soldier (Cancelled) (Non canon) * Green British Soldier (Cancelled) (Non canon) * Amera.JPG|Amera Revzk (Cancelled) Andy.jpg|Andy Gearsdale (Cancelled) Cancelled Arik Wheelie.JPG|Arik Wheelie (Cancelled) Daniella.png|Daniela Muffler (Cancelled) Ffm.png|Funny Face Mater (Cancelled) Im.png|Inflight Mater (Cancelled) Josh.jpg|Josh Coolant (Cancelled) Kevin.jpg|Kevin O'Braken (Cancelled) Lhp.png|Lewis Hamilton's Pitty (Cancelled) Mcwf.jpg|Miguel Camino with Flames (Cancelled) Miko.jpg|Miko (Cancelled) Oma.jpg|Outback Miles Axlerod (Cancelled) Cargoyle.png|Palace Cargoyle (Cancelled) Rtr.wb.png|Rod "Torque" Redline with Car Boot]] (Cancelled) Shelley.png|Shelley Shift (Cancelled) Src.png|Silver Rip Clutchgoneski (Cancelled) Tqwau.jpg|The Queen with Antenna Up (Cancelled) Bfc.jpg|Unnamed Blue Fiat Cameraman (Cancelled) Gbrcf.jpg|Unnamed BMW Raoul ÇaRoule Fan (Cancelled) Mcmsf.jpg|Unnamed Mini Cooper Max Schnell Fan (Cancelled) Psngf.jpg|Unnamed Pink Scion Nigel Gearsley Fan (Cancelled) Wsg.png|Unnamed Scion WGP Security Guard (Cancelled) Ybc.png|Unnamed Yellow BMW Cameraman (Cancelled) ''Cars 3'' * Aaron Clocker * Aiden * Airborne * Andrew Vroomon * APB * Arvy * Barry DePedal * Bill * Bill Revs * Biz Torqsen * Blind Spot * Bobby Roadtesta * Bobby Swift * Bobby Swift's Hauler * Brian Spark * Brick Yardley * Brent Mustangburger with Headset (Cancelled) * Broadside * Bruce Miller * Bubba Wheelhouse * Buck Bearingly * Cal Weathers * Cal Weathers' Hauler * Cam Spinner * Carl Clutchen * Cars 3 Bob Cutlass * Cars 3 Jeff Gorvette * Cars 3 Lightning McQueen * Cars 3 Mack * Cars 3 Mack Hauler * Chase Racelott * Chick Hicks * Chick Hicks with Headset * Chip Gearings * Chip Gearings's Hauler * Chris Roamin' * Cigalert * Conrad Camber * Cruz Ramirez * Cruz Ramirez as Crazy 8 Frances Beltline * Cruz Ramirez as Frances Beltline * Dan Carcia * Daniel Swervez * Darren Leadfoot * Dino Draftsky * Dinoco Cruz Ramirez * Dirkson D'Agostino * Dirt Track Fabulous Hudson Hornet * Dr. Damage * Dud Throttleman * Ed Truncan * Emily Engine * Eric Braker * Ernie Gearson * Fabulous Lightning McQueen * Faregame (Cancelled) * Fishtail * Flip Dover * Florida Ramone * Floyd Mulvihill * Gabriel * Gauge (Cancelled) * Guido with Cloth * Guido with Rust-eze Racing Center Tool Cart * H.J. Hollis * Harvey Rodcap * Herb Curbler * Heyday Junior Moon * Heyday River Scott * Heyday Louise Nash * Heyday Smokey * High Impact * Hit * Intro Ramone * J.D. McPillar * Jack DePost * Jackson Storm * Jambalaya Chimichanga * Jen Tansedan * Jenni Towland * Jimbo * Jimmy Cables * Jocko Flocko Mack * Jocko Flocko Mack Hauler * Junior Moon * Kevin Ryvan * Kiel Motorray * Kris Revstopski * Krzysztof * Lane Locke * Leroy Heming * Liability * Lightning McQueen as Chester Whipplefilter * Louise Nash * Luigi with Checkered Flag * Maddy McGear * Markus Krankzler * Mater with #95 Hat * Mater with Lightning Bolt * Michael Rotor * Miss Fritter * Mo Revlin * Morgan Martins * Motor Turner * Mr. Drippy * Murray Clutchburn * Natalie Certain * Parker Brakeston * Pat Traxon * Paul Conrev * Patty * Phil Tankson * Pileup * Ponchy Wipeout * Ponchy Wipeout's Hauler * Primer Lightning McQueen * Pushover * Ralph Carlow * Reb Meeker * Rev-N-Go Racer * Rev Roadages * Rex Revler * Rich Mixon * Richie Gunzit * River Scott * Roscoe * Run * Rust-eze Cruz Ramirez * Rust-eze Lightning McQueen * Rust-eze Racing Center Lightning McQueen * Ryan "Inside" Laney * Sandy Cruz Ramirez * Sandy Rust-eze Racing Center Lightning McQueen * Scott Tiller * Shannon Spokes * Shriram * Speedy Comet * Speedy Comet's Hauler * Spikey Fillups * Sterling * Steve "Slick" LaPage * Steve Carski * Steve Hearsell * Stu Scattershields * Sudeep * Superfly * T-Bone * T.G. Castlenut * Taco * Tailgate * Terry Kargas * The Lightyear Blimp * Tim Treadless * Tiny Lugsworth * Todd * Todd Krash * Tom W. * Tommy Highbanks * Vandon Kerr * Xanadu Bumpers Aaronc.jpg|Aaron Clocker Aiden.png|Aiden Airborne.png|Airborne Vroomon.jpg|Andrew Vroomon -.jpg||APB Ar.vy.jpg|Arvy Barry.jpg|Barry DePedal Billth.png|Bill Revs.jpg|Bill Revs Biz.jpg|Biz Torqsen Spot.jpg|Blind Spot Roadtesta.png|Bobby Roadtesta Bobby.jpg|Bobby Swift Bs.h.jpg|Bobby Swift's Hauler Spark.png|Brian Spark Yardley.jpg|Brick Yardley B.s.jpg|Broadside Miller.jpg|Bruce Miller Wheelhouse.jpg|Bubba Wheelhouse Buck.jpg|Buck Bearingly Cw.jpg|Cal Weathers Cw.h.jpg|Cal Weathers' Hauler Cam.jpg|Cam Spinner Carl.jpg|Carl Clutchen Cutlass.png|Cars 3 Bob Cutlass Jeffc3.png|Cars 3 Jeff Gorvette C3.lm.jpg|Cars 3 Lightning McQueen C3.m.jpg|Cars 3 Mack C3mh.jpg|Cars 3 Mack Hauler Chase.jpg|Chase Racelott C3ch.png|Chick Hicks Ch.wh.jpg|Chick Hicks with Headset Chip.jpg|Chip Gearings Cgh.jpg|Chip Gearings's Hauler Chris.jpg|Chris Roamin' Cig.jpg|Cigalert Conrad.jpg|Conrad Camber Cruz.jpg|Cruz Ramirez C8frances.jpg|Cruz Ramirez as Crazy 8 Frances Beltline Frances.jpg|Cruz Ramirez as Frances Beltline Danc.jpg|Dan Carcia Danny.jpg|Daniel Swervez C3darren.jpg|Darren Leadfoot Dino.jpg|Dino Draftsky Dcr.jpg|Dinoco Cruz Ramirez C3dda.png|Dirkson D'Agostino Dtfhh.jpg|Dirt Track Fabulous Hudson Hornet Drdamage.jpg|Dr. Damage Dud.jpg|Dud Throttleman Truncan.jpg|Ed Truncan Emily.jpg|Emily Engine ''Planes'' ''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' ''Mater & The Ghostlight'' ''Rescue Squad Mater'' Mater the Greater ''El Materdor'' ''Tokyo Mater'' ''Unidentified Flying Mater'' ''Monster Truck Mater'' Heavy Metal Mater ''Moon Mater'' ''Air Mater'' ''Time Travel Mater'' ''The Radiator Springs 500 ½'' To Protect and Serve ''Storytellers'' ''T-ROC'' ''Precision Series'' ''Fireball Beach Racers'' * Fireball Beach Racers Cam Spinner * Fireball Beach Racers Chase Racelott * Fireball Beach Racers Conrad Camber * Fireball Beach Racers Daniel Swervez * Fireball Beach Racers Dinoco Cruz Ramirez * Fireball Beach Racers Guido * Fireball Beach Racers H.J. Hollis * Fireball Beach Racers Jackson Storm * Fireball Beach Racers Lightning McQueen * Fireball Beach Racers Luigi * Fireball Beach Racers Mater * Fireball Beach Racers Michael Rotor * Fireball Beach Racers Paul Conrev * Fireball Beach Racers Rich Mixon * Fireball Beach Racers Richie Gunzit * Fireball Beach Racers Ryan "Inside" Laney * Fireball Beach Racers Sheldon Shifter Thomasville Racing Legends * Thomasville Racing Legends Cal Weathers * Thomasville Racing Legends Chip Gearings * Thomasville Racing Legends Darren Leadfoot * Thomasville Racing Legends Fabulous Lightning McQueen * Thomasville Racing Legends Herb Curbler * Thomasville Racing Legends Jackson Storm * Thomasville Racing Legends Parker Brakeston * Thomasville Racing Legends Ponchy Wipeout * Thomasville Racing Legends Reb Meeker ''XRS'' * XRS Arvy * XRS Barry DePedal * XRS Cruz Ramirez * XRS Jackson Storm * XRS Lightning McQueen * XRS Mater * XRS Miss Fritter * XRS Next-Gen Leak Less * XRS Reb Meeker * XRS Speedy Comet Metallic Diecasts * Metallic Bobby Swift * Metallic Cars 3 Lightning McQueen * Metallic Cruz Ramirez * Metallic Dino Draftsky * Metallic Florida Ramone * Metallic Marilyn * Metallic Mario Andretti * Metallic Nick Stickers * Metallic Rex Revler * Metallic Rust-eze Lightning McQueen * Metallic Ryan Shields * Metallic Sally * Metallic Shannon Spokes Other * Painted Lightning McQueen * Raw Lightning McQueen * Wally Hauler